In a transmission, for example, an oil pipe disposed to extend along a surface of a housing has an oil pipe end which is coupled to an opening portion of a fluid passage of the housing by means of a joint, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-106493.
More specifically, the technique disclosed in this patent document is such that the pipe is joined to the fluid passage of the housing by attaching an eyejoint to an end portion of the pipe and then coupling the eyejoint to the opening portion of the fluid passage of the housing by means of an eyebolt.
The pipe joining structure disclosed in the patent document noted above, however, requires two washers in addition to the eye joint and eyebolt and hence requires an increased parts count, which results in an increased parts cost as well as an increased number of management items due to an increased number of seal portions.